


Not A Knight in Shining Armor

by MiserableRu



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I-want-a-dad-who's-with-me-Gran, Might Edit This Later, because while I was writing I got confused too, but they don't address themselves as male, just here for safekeeping, not heroic Gran, protag's name is Gran, so it's okay to get confused, they/them Gran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiserableRu/pseuds/MiserableRu
Summary: Regal tales often cut out important bits and pieces that they deem as cruel or unfit. This is what people did to his tale; modified it to put him on a pedestal with no flaws. Skydwellers need a role model and an unreachable dream. To them, he is the perfect example for skyfarer to follow. And when they fail to attain his achievements, they would give up and be proud that they’ve tried.Hey, at least these skydwellers didn’t abandon a child.Or...The protag does not like their old man - the story





	Not A Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Because there would be two branches on how the protag grew up:  
1\. They love their father, inherited his spirit and optimism and blasted off to the sky chasing after him
> 
> or 
> 
> 2\. They hate their father (ya know...for abandoning them), inherited his cunning and skill and got dragged off to the sky to find and punch him in the face

Once there was a man who commands a great crew across the sky. His crewmates are famous for their strength and wits; they tore through the skies and shook them thoroughly. Many spoke his name like a legend or a myth. A man said to have come out of any confrontation unscathed, told in stories as if he’s not a simple man. 

He earned himself a great title…

Uh… 

Well, they don’t remember what sort of title that was, probably something tacky. 

And of course, those who heard his tale wouldn’t happen to know that the man had a child - a kid that wasn’t raised by him at all. That he left on his home island since they were barely able to walk. A child who was stripped of their father and soon, their mother for the greater good. He, in a rather crude word, abandoned a child unable to fend for their own life alone by themselves with only a letter they couldn’t read as their memento and a strange creature of red who was protective of them.

Regal tales often cut out important bits and pieces that they deem as cruel or unfit. This is what people did to his tale; modified it to put him on a pedestal with no flaws. Skydwellers need a role model and an unreachable dream. To them, he is the perfect example for skyfarer to follow. And when they fail to attain his achievements, they would give up and be proud that they’ve tried.

Hey, at least these skydwellers didn’t abandon a child.

The child grew up, of course, why wouldn’t they? Everyone with a mortal heart succumbs to time. So kids grow, they just do whether anyone wants them to or not. Anyhow, the child grew, knowing their parents and their exploits only through grand tales. Their only companion is a letter they finally could read and a red dragon - the creature of red, seemingly introduced himself as this - who never left their side.

People think that they would follow their parents' footsteps - become someone anyone would be proud of. Especially with the 'heartfelt' letter their father left them with - a blatant invitation to follow him. 

Or perhaps not?

No matter what people said about how great their father was, they'd only seen him as a bastard of a father who had left them by themselves without anyone to care for them. Oh, sure there was their mother, who probably left after a while too since they don’t even remember whether she’s still alive or dead. And those villagers were definitely kind enough to support their life.

But their father was still not there and it brought one single terrible thought carved deep inside their mind.

It took the dragon’s convincing them not to rip the letter to pieces for that piece of paper to stay in their possession. Vehemently, they refuse the content, intending to walk their own path, of their own choosing, not by the guidance of someone who obviously never cared for their well-being. 

Unfortunately, the world has to be an ass about it and points her finger at them as her chosen.

* * *

Many things come into mind when someone says the word ‘training’. Though usually, most commoners would categorize the word with something physical like swordplay training, or melee training. Which isn’t wrong, but quite narrow-minded. Training could consist of many things from mental to physical to spiritual. A priest training is different than combatant training, yet both are called with the same word. It can be many things and those people are just too ignorant to understand other forms of training.

Such as napping, yes, napping is a form of training both to ensure they could rest effectively and swiftly respond to any kind of danger their resting body sense. It is not an excuse to nap in the middle of the forest where the grass is soft and the leaves block the sun rays from scorching their face-off. Definitely not.

“Of course it is!” came a nonsensical scolding and they promptly opened an eye, a bit irked by the unnecessary yell, “...you know that you can sleep at home where an actual bed exists, right?” 

They scoffed, “A bed of grass and cool wind, you don’t get this kind of luxury in a cramped bedroom” they moved, shifting to readjust their position. This place is heavenly when compared to the stuffy bedroom anyway and while the sun is still up, they would enjoy it as much as they want.

Their companion didn’t protest further, though they felt him settle by their side, giving up on dragging them back to their feet. Vyrn is a good companion even if his scoldings could get a bit too much. They told them time and again that they were not a hero like their father. Would never be, even, yet the red dragon clings to the idea fervently and insists that they **could** if they only **would** try.

Thankfully, he asked him less and less about both the letter and a journey. They don’t intend to leave Zinkenstill, not if it’s to follow their father.

So here they are, a young teenager and a red dragon napping peacefully on the forest floor without a care for the world.

The gentle breeze, the filtered sunlight, and the soft greeneries beneath them - it was the perfect na-training spot and they intended to spend the rest of their day there, wrapped in nature's embrace. Some birds had taken to chirping above them, singing in tune with the environment. Until it was suddenly cut off and their wings flapped wildly to signal their departure. 

“Sounds like trouble...” they suddenly rose up, flicking their gaze toward the red dragon. Vyrn made an agreeing noise before he flew up above the trees and scouted ahead. It’s an unspoken agreement between them; Vyrn acts as the scout- one who would get information and they will judge the situation when Vyrn reports back. If it’s trouble, they’d flee. If it’s trouble they need to face for great reward, they’d strategize.

Vyrn was back in a few seconds, a frown adorning his face, “Someone is being chased by the Empire soldiers,” and before they could ask, he continued, “...it’s a young girl with blue hair, I've never seen her before. She looks...frightened…”

They pull him to land on their shoulder, "Did she look important?” they reply as they prepare to escape. The dragon pressed his claw on their cheek, “Not quite? Aside from the blue hair," then his tone softened, quieter as if afraid, "...can...can we still help her?” he asked hesitantly, knowing the negative answer they would provide. 

For a moment, they considered this; Vyrn rarely asks anymore if it is clear that they don't intend to help whosoever he wants them to. He'd only ask if he thinks they're really worth saving or if the distressed victim manages to tug his little heart. Emotions are annoying, yet Vyrn always reminds them countless times of how important that could be. Their father used it as his guide after all and look where it got him?

(Abandoning a child could barely be called an action out of good emotion, Vyrn…)

Then again, Empire soldiers aren't to be messed with unless you have a _real_ good reason.

"If she's ordinary like you said, we'd risk more than we'll be rewarded" they reminded matter of factly. This usually would deter the dragon, forced him to traipse after them like a defeated puppy. Vyrn was always loyal to them like that, even if their choice was not his.

That moment, however, Vyrn chose to stand his ground and rebel.

With straightened back and determined eyes, the dragon shook his head vehemently. Refusal burnt inside his eyes as he spoke firmly, "I...I'll help her!" his tiny wings flapped furiously - a nervous twitch they recognized, "...and if you don't want to, I would do it even if I have to do it by myself!"

They were startled by his answer; brave and frankly, an opposite of his usual reluctant resignation. A frown pulled at their lips by their companion's insistence. They hadn't expected him to be stubborn about this. Did they not have an agreement? 

This, they used to gain leverage, "I thought you wouldn't force me to become like him?" they spoke, careful and constructed. Vyrn gave them this look of betrayal as if they've pulled something he knew they would, but hadn't expected them to actually pull. He looked conflicted, mouth trembling to speak words he didn't want to. All they wanted to hear was his resignation sigh; a clear sign that he had given up trying to push them somewhere they don't want.

Unfortunately, the chase got to them before they could get Vyrn.

Literally. 

They got to their feet faster than they could think and poised their sword at the girl, noting the bright blue hair and cuts as well as bruises around her uncovered skin. She looked up at them, eyes glistening with unshed tears and lips trembling as she whispered a plea for help. Behind her, at least three soldiers were shouting for her to give herself up.

Then the scene froze before their very eyes; the gravity of two choices was overwhelming enough to send their brain into overdrive. 

Two choices: to rescue or to escape.

The latter is the wisest one with almost no risk. They boast about their knowledge of the forest and would definitely be able to lose the soldiers deep between the forest should they choose not to leave any witnesses alive. This one had the risk of having to leave Vyrn behind - a rather great loss. 

On the other hand, the former choice would be plain stupid as they would be pitted against three soldiers all at once while protecting a defenseless girl. But they would have Vyrn's backup and his ability to fly could be an advantage.

Two choices: to rescue or--

Time moved and with a curse on their mouth, they unsheathed their sword and pulled the girl behind them, "You so owe me, Vyrn" they hissed to the dragon. 

Vyrn beamed at them before narrowing his eyes at their foe, "Let's show 'em how we fight!"

* * *

This forest is their home; a place where they spent most of their time both to train and to learn. It's their terrain, their field - an advantage they have over these oblivious soldiers. So they knew where to go first while the enemies don't. 

Bolting out as their first move was an easy choice. It surprised the enemy, gave them a certain distance, and it would give those soldiers a sense of being superior in terms of power. After all, a predator chases while a prey runs. 

"Stop right there!" one of them shouted.

Nope, their mind replied as they ran, pulling the girl along. She was quick to follow along despite being surprised initially by the sudden lurch. If she had fallen, they would've considered fleeing without her for real. 

(Vyrn would've hated them)

They zig-zagged across the forest floor, slipping between trees and leaping over shallow creeks. Purposefully, they brushed over low branches and cracked as many twigs as they could. Above them, Vyrn kept an eye on their pursuers while rustling as many branches as he could. 

The soldiers followed them like a mule lead by carrots - lured by the commotion they made. Their loud footsteps echoed across the otherwise silent forest. Which was what they wanted, as monsters showed up behind them, disturbed by the voices. 

Moments later, the soldiers engaged with those monsters, shouting angrily to get out of their way and further enraging them. It's an opportunity to keep their distance, this time while avoiding anything that would make any sound. 

Vyrn flew by their shoulder, ready to receive the next order to get rid of these fools.

"Old trap" they simply said, gesturing their way forward. With a nod, Vyrn took off, flying to where those soldiers were while they continued forward. The girl looked behind for a moment, watching as the dragon disappeared into the trees. Her grip tightened, "Will...he be okay?" she asked breathlessly.

They didn't give her a verbal reply, merely a nod. Vyrn had been there for them since forever, he would pull through no matter the odds. 

"We're here…" they said and stopped.

She let go of them to catch her breath, panting tiredly. They used this chance to crouch and checked the ground. No one had disturbed their trap, thankfully, and the weather hadn't destroyed it either. 

The girl looked around curiously, never leaving their side, “Where is this?” she asked, hands reaching out to touch theirs. They took off his sword and threw it to the other side. It landed with a clang and she gave them more confused look. Without a word, they clutched her hand before carefully leading her forward.

She looked even more confused at the obvious blockade on their way, “This...this is a cliffside?”

“Yeah,” they replied, picking up the sword they had thrown to clasp it back on their belt, “...now climb!”

Her face looked utterly flabbergasted as she looked at them and turned her gaze back at the high, uneven wall, “I’ve never climbed before...” she said, eyes downcast miserably. They hummed thoughtfully before picking her up by the waist, prompting a startled squeal from the young girl, “Then start studying now!” they urged, pressing her to the rock wall.

To her credit, the girl set her jaws squarely and began to try, placing her fingers on one of the nearest notch she could see.

From the forest, Vyrn arrived, rushing into them in utter panic, “They’re here, Gran, I’ve tried but--”

“Look where the talking lizard had lead us into...” 

“I ain’t no lizard!” Vyrn answered back.

Three soldiers emerged from the forest and even with their helmet on, they could see how pleased they were to find them. On his hold, the girl pushed herself to climb higher, nearly slipping off had they not kept an eye on her. “Now, hand us the girl and we’ll let you two free!” another soldier chirped in almost too happily.

Vyrn warily watched the girl tried -and failed- to scale the wall. He knew she couldn’t do such feat and they knew this as well. So he turned back to the soldiers and straighten his back, preparing for a fight. They pushed the girl as high as they can in the wall and in return, the girl clung onto the rock, hands and feet uncomfortably apart though stable enough to hold on for a moment. 

She couldn’t climb that, they concluded as they whipped their attention to the incoming danger. “Three soldiers...” Vyrn said through gritted teeth, “...you can do this!” he encouraged them. They made a grimace, “Quite a number,” they watched them coming closer, “...hope they wouldn’t come all at once”

So, of course they did, all three shouting a unified battle cry as the charged toward them. 

And the three fell with a loud, thunderous crack and puff of smoke.

They approached them with eased step and stopped to crouch right by the newly opened hole on the ground, “These areas are known for their unstable ground. Locals would advise against wearing that many armors at once” they said, like a good-natured civilian trying to warn people away from danger. 

By their side, Vyrn smirked, "This forest had been our training spot since forever, you three wouldn’t stand a chance against my buddy in here” 

Various curses followed them as they moved away from the hole back to the girl barely clinging on the cliffside. She only let go when they tapped her leg twice and coaxed her to climb down. Her face was red from exhaustion, eyes glassy with tears. “Don’t worry, we had taken care of them easy peasy” good old Vyrn took care of cheering her up in their stead. They nodded to second his statement before offering her their hand.

She took it, albeit still shook from the experience. 

“Don’t be cocky, brat! Once we got out of this hole we--”

A mighty roar erupted from the distance, shutting them nicely. They knew that voice. Had predicted it as well. So they parted them with this last piece of warning, “I sure hope you climb out there as fast as you can. Or well...a great beast would definitely enjoy a trapped meal”

* * *

Lyria; that's the girl's name and she was thankful for their help that she promised to repay it. They took one glance on her person and shrugged, not allowing their disbelief - of her...capability to pay them back - showed on their face. She trotted after them, with her hair tied up and a hood over those eye-catching locks -theirs since it's nice to have one if they have to stay out at night.

At a glance, she almost looks like a small duck, following them like they were her mother; clueless and naive. They weren't complaining about her helplessness; it was just her naivety to trust them completely that they had a problem with. 

No ordinary person would be that trusting to anyone unless they used to be isolated. Not only isolated, but she could also be imprisoned, secluded, or worse, sealed. They sneaked a glance toward the unassuming girl, having a conversation with Vyrn. Is she...safe to be with? Or is she an experiment object on the loose? The Empire is famous for its strange experiment to find excellent military weaponry and if this girl is an escapee…

Oh...they're in deep trouble...A big one, not just that ordinary 'being kind leads into stupid result' thing.

"Thank you for saving me!" she said, once they're finally out of the woods, smiling as bright as the sun. Vyrn replied her smile with his own, but they couldn't bring a good enough smile with this level of risk so they shot her a question: "Why are you being chased by the Empire?"

Their perpetual companion, Vyrn seconded the question with a tilt of his head. Lyria blinked at their question, caught off guard and puzzled at the same time. Her eyes flicked away from theirs, fear painted down her pale face. 

She fiddled with the hood, "I...ran away…" she said, vaguely aware that she hid more than she spoke. They somehow managed not to raise their voice when they shot her with, "I know that much. I want to know why you were captured in the first place"

"Gran!" Vyrn intercepted.

Despite their quickfire question and Vyrn's worry, the girl answered them, "I have a certain power that they want…"

A power that the Empire wants? What sort of power? They suspected this, but doubt that it has anything to do with her physical form. Magic then? Something to do with her wits, perhaps? There are too many possibilities and they didn't exactly have the luxury called time.

They stared at her, "What kind of power?" a demand for answer, not a question. They want to know what they were stuck with. She averted her glance at this question, murmuring indiscernible words. Impatiently, they repeated the question; slower, but firmer this time and she finally answered clearly though still in a whisper.

"I can summon Primal Beasts"

…

Oh…

"Summon Primal Beasts?" Vyrn voiced out dumbly when she didn't elaborate further. And that was good because they didn't want to voice such stupid inquiry. Lyria nodded carefully, avoiding their stares altogether as she gripped the hem of her hood, keeping it low enough to hide her face further. 

She started to explain, “Primal beasts are...creations of Astral, they’re uh--monsters? And they’re--”

“We know what Primal beasts are, what we want to know is how you can summon them” they intervened sharply.

True, they had read it before with Vyrn in that old lady's house. Primal Beasts are beasts, monsters, something of Astral's creation that could control a certain element. From typical nature elements to immaterial elements such as promises or desires. Sky dwellers tend to treat them either as foes or as gods; it's complicated to understand how they can give different treatment to different Primal Beast. 

"I don't know how I can do it...nor do I know since when can I do that…" she continued, apparently decided it wise to reveal further vague information. They fell into a quiet silence, processing this new bit of information. A girl who can summon Primal Beast, while that sounds pretty impressive, there must be consequences to this extraordinary ability. The Erste Empire had been researching her and somehow they ended up here. She must had had help to escape their prison. A traitorous knight, perhaps? Or a miraculous coincidence? As expected, Vyrn always went for the positive ones he heard from their words, "But wow, that's seriously amazing!" he clapped in his mindless glee, readying more praise if her response is positive

They decided to bring him back to their grave situation, "And dangerous, right…?" 

Again, Lyria nodded, trembling as her grip on the fabric tightened significantly. If she were of a stronger build, she might have torn it, but her supposed to be godly power belied her physical form. She’s probably afraid that they’re going to ditch her then and there (a tantalizing thought), but this was trouble they had started and it’s a trouble they had to see through to the end.

Yeah, it’s one of those bothersome troubles…

* * *

A risky move was a step they usually wouldn't make. Gambling their profit for a higher reward could sound tempting and if they instinctively understand the premise they would try for better results.

Lyria's problem, however, did not even graze the realm of common knowledge anymore. She's an entire enigma wrapped inside an innocent girl's body with enough naivety to make their father cries with joy. Yeah, a foolish kid to follow their dear father's footsteps blindly is sure to be the dream kid their father wants. A kid whose future he can shape at will.

"So your father is a skyfarer, huh? Must be nice to see the world freely…" Lyria let out a longing sigh, eyes twinkling dreamily. An escaped prisoner who wants to see the world, yeah, so are other prisoners who had been cooped up for as long as she did. It's nothing really special. 

Vyrn thought that this was the best time to speak his mind and blurted, "Did you know that Gran would also become a skyfarer one day?" They snap their head toward the red dragon and pulled him to their eye level.

"He's lying" they growled. 

"Really? I thought you'd be perfect for it, Gran!" She practically beamed at them. Any lesser man would’ve caved, but they aren’t any lesser man, "It'll never happen," they cut the topic before it could evolve, "...rest up while we search for your knight companion. Do not leave this house and make a mess"

Deflated, the girl nodded and took another long sip on her cup of tea. They began to shuffle toward the door, taking their sheathed sword and made sure it clasped tightly on their hips. Vyrn flew by their side, returning Lyria’s wave with his own.

As they stood by the door, they threw a glance over their shoulder, "If anybody but me and Vyrn knocked on the door, do not open it," they laid out the rules, making sure that she listened before resuming, "...if it's the Empire soldier, tap the floor beneath the rug twice and hold your breath"

"Why?" 

"Just do it"

Lyria saluted.

"Be careful, Lyria!" Vyrn chirped.

"You too!" The girl replied and the door closed behind them with a resounding click. They stayed for a good minute before twisting the knob until a soft 'clack' echoed.

Vyrn clicked his tongue, "Can't you be less heartless?"

"No"

They felt more than heard the exasperated sigh Vyrn let out.

* * *

They were a fool. A complete utter fool.

In the short while they’d left the village, those Empire soldiers had rounded up the villagers and announced a threat. One girl for the entire island's lives; that's what they asked. If anyone could give them the girl, they would stall their hands from destroying their island.

That's a definite lie; those bastards would destroy this island whether they give them the girl or not. 

"What should we do now, Gran?" asked the dragon perched on their shoulder. Nothing, they wanted to say, but their feet moved anyway, leading them to the front row of scared, clueless villagers. 

Upfront, they could see the whole Empire's soldiers: from the leader who has a strange mustache, to the ranks of knights and foot soldiers. What caught their eyes was a young woman placed by the side of their leader, looking troubled and worried at the same time. 

Her brown hair cascades down her back where her cape rested. A sheathed rapier clasped tightly in her grasp; ready to be whipped out at a moment's notice. Yet her posture implicated hesitation, her stance flawed. The picture of a capable knight does not include reluctance to cut down foes for their country.

Those signs told them enough that this might be the knight Lyria had mentioned. And she's worried sick to find her, especially in this mess of a situation

Great. This was the greatest day of their life…

Vyrn was quick to sense their plan and flew away, bringing with him their sword somewhere he could see when they’d need the weapon. And once he's gone, they pulled over their hood and grasped at the villager beside them. 

"Ssshh ...not so loud! I didn't tell you to blurt it out!" they yelped, surprising both the soldiers and the random villager beside them. They whispered a quick reassurance, asked him to play along before launching into action, panicking while looking around before taking off into a run toward the woods.

The crowds parted for them, trusting their capability to deal with this catastrophic trouble in cool head. They weren’t worried about these villagers’ fate as they knew how capable they actually are. Especially that suspicious old lady with cookies who probably could defeat an army should the situation call for her to do so.

Vaguely, they could hear the villagers subtly obstructing the soldiers’ movement behind them - an appreciated gesture that would buy them more time than they counted. A glance told them enough of the numbers which had departed to follow them. Half, probably, though they wished that most soldiers would follow them, leaving the plaza with a mere handful of soldiers for the islanders to deal with. 

Especially if they could get that lady knight to follow them.

Vyrn met them halfway, smiling like a fool, “It’s been too long since I last saw you be this heroic”

“Do not get used to it” they snarled, snatching the blade on the dragon’s grip and disappeared into the depth of the forest along with their loyal companion. 

* * *

“Lieutenant Katalina," a beckon echoed to her ears, "...this is an excellent opportunity to redeem yourself, I do say…"

It is. 

Though in truth, she doesn't regret it one bit so there's no redemption to be done. No, no, there is indeed one - letting Lyria slipped from her grip. So, there was some truth to sir Pommern's words. But it's for Lyria...not the Empire.

"Yes…" she stared at the direction where that troublemaker had gone, obviously luring them away from the plaza, "...sir…" through gritted teeth, she spat the last part and made her move.

She needed to find Lyria.

* * *

As a prisoner to the empire, Lyria had never gone out of her room before except if it’s time for the researchers to take new data. She barely knew how blue the sky is and how wide the world is. Her world consisted only of a small room and one single window. And the new addition; the lady knight who seemed dead set on putting up stoic face and frowned at everything. 

Her food was scarce and the knight brought them in a tray. The menu is minimum; a few loaves of bread and a cup of water. If they felt generous, sometimes a single apple or a bowl of clear soup would accompany the lonely food, but more often than not, she would get the bread and water only. 

After a few weeks with the lady knight assigned to her, a square of butter would sometimes be added to the tray. That or a few pieces of chocolate and candies. She’s grateful for the additional taste in the tray and wondered if it would mean that they would bring more.

Then the lady knight introduced herself and spoke of freedom - of a world beyond her cell, the blue sky, the wonderful plants, and animals.

It was fast, everything went by in a blur until she found herself in the woods, experiencing everything for the first time with soldiers behind her.

So this tiny house was also something new to her quickly expanding world. It's a house belonging to her savior - a young man(?) with a pet dragon (?). There were too many questions she couldn't ask the young man due to how fixated he looked. So she had settled with the talking dragon and asked for as many answers that she could get.

She's hungry for new experiences and the dragon seemed pleased to impart her with his own knowledge. So she knew that this is Zinkenstill; a peaceful island far from the Empire. And that young man's name is Gran while the dragon is called Vyrn. They both knew about Primal Beasts without her having to explain so. 

Gran seemed...thoughtful and clever. They looked hesitant on saving her, yet did so anyway so she's grateful for his choice. Vyrn, on the other hand, is amicable. He's ready to provide information when Gran didn't. She giggled, recalling their disagreement before. They both made good partners for one another.

Still, for now, she has a house to explore.

And explore she did, poking here and there. A chair made of plush in the middle, a wide table by the side. A...fireplace (?) is installed on the far side of the room where a fire is burning, crackling the woods. The fire had been quite a surprise. It’s warm, comforting, a blessing if treated right. In her room back at the Empire, she had been provided with mere blanket to keep warmth, opting not to seek heat from the torch. So to know that someone could utilize fire to warm her body - instead of burning…_things_ to ashes - is relieving. 

Beside the chair, a rug is sprawled across the wooden flooring, giving color to an otherwise plain house. Seeing the rug reminded her of Gran’s warning about its use. Tap twice if the Empire should come knocking, she recalled, eyeing the rug to somehow see what he had meant by that.

Curiosity moved her body to push the rug away from the floor. There was nothing there, just a plain old floor. She turned the rug around and found nothing out of the ordinary. It was a plain-woven rug with an equally simple design. Her eyes flicked toward the floor once more, squinting as if that would help with her vision.

“Tap twice...” she muttered and before she realized it herself, her fist had started to knock on the floor, giving it two good taps.

Then the floor opened.

She managed a squeal before falling into the darkness.

The floor itself slowly closed itself behind her with a soft click, leaving no evidence of what had just taken place.

* * *

They had terrain advantage so this shouldn’t go wrong, should it?

And it didn’t. Despite how hard those soldiers were trained on the battlefield, they couldn’t have expected to fight in the twists and turns of a forest. Especially not in Zinkenstill where one could go lost without guidance. They knew this forest like the back of their hand - it was laughably easy to lose them in here and picked them one by one until the last one fall.

So they did, throwing pebbles or choking them to incapacitate the soldiers one by one. Those foolish soldiers were stupid enough to check where their comrade had fallen, giving them the opportunity to set up a trap and caught more soldiers.

This is their home terrain, the Empire couldn’t win.

Then, the knight appeared by herself. Her stance was cautious, wary, gaze darting around in complete alarm of her surroundings. They watched from afar, judging, calculating the risk of approaching her head-on. Vyrn held tight on their shoulder, watching intently with equal intensity before he said, “We should check on Lyria...these guys would be lost inside the woods without us and I’m worried if the other soldiers could find her in our house...”

“If she has enough brain cell, they wouldn’t” they answered coldly.

Vyrn made a face before flying up to watch the perimeter.

They scooped a good amount of pebbles from their pouch and counted to five.

“Who’s there?” as expected, the knight had retorted instantly. Her sword ready in her grasp, its tip pointed toward where they wanted it to be. They slipped out from the bushes, raising both of their arms.

They met her eyes unflinchingly, “Are you the knight that Lyria spoke of?” they shot her the question. Her eyes widened as her sword faltered, “You...know her?” she didn’t immediately sheathe her sword, of course, no good knight would. They continued forth then, stepping forward, “What was your promise to her?” they asked.

She promised that she would show me the world, the whole sky, everywhere I want to see!

“I promise to show her the whole sky if I could. I swore that I would protect her along the way until she could see how wide and beautiful this world is"

A good knight indeed, they read far worse ones, "Alright, thank you…" they said, turning to leave.

An indignant yelp slipped out of her lips, probably caught off guard by how nonchalant they've reacted, "Wait, you're not going to tell me where Lyria is?" the knight sputtered.

And have a knight stormed their little house? As if! 

"She's safe," they replied shortly, aware that she didn’t buy it, “...for now, I need you to lure every soldier here so I could lose them in the woods"

The knight frowned, "You intend to incapacitate a battalion of soldiers from the Erste Empire by yourself?"

They shrugged because yes, they would if those soldiers don't want to give up. Troublesome as it may be, it’d be more troublesome to quit now while they’re in the thick of it. They had dipped their leg, might as well put their whole body in, so to speak.

She gave them a flabbergasted look between admiration and disbelief, “You’re...either brave or too foolish to understand what they are capable of,” she paused, searching through their face before sighing in defeat, “...I hope you know what you’re doing...”

If the Empire soldiers are as stupid as those they had fallen, it wouldn’t be hard. They replied with a wordless nod and began walking away to their designated hiding spot.

“GRAN!!”

And almost got clobbered in the face by a blur of red if they hadn’t dodged and snatched the dragon by the scruff of his neck, bringing him to their eye level. Vyrn grabbed both of their cheeks, “They found Lyria! She’s here, she used the tunnel!” he blabbered rapidly, trying to convey what he had seen in structural words. 

But that’s enough for them to spring into action, grabbing the knight - who reacted with a vehement, “HEY!” - with them along the way as they took off toward the shrine right at the center of the woods. Had the soldiers began searching through houses? Hadn’t they done enough to convince them that Lyria is in the woods?

Or worse, had the girl’s curiosity finally caused her demise?

The shrine wasn’t far from where they were located, but the number of soldiers surrounding the area was enough to put a hinder on their movement. "And when I specifically told her to stay put…" was growled out of their mouth as they approached the shrine. 

They were tempted to abandon the girl right then and there, just...escape, flee, do whatever's left of what their rational mind suggested. Yet they stayed, crouched behind one of the soldiers, hidden from sight between the shrubs. Behind them, the knight awkwardly crawled, shoving dry twigs from her face to see clearer. 

"Is Lyria there?" She asked, trying to worm her way beside them.

She is, those locks of blue could be spotted from miles away and by the gods, she was drenched from head to toe, shivering under the wind. If those soldiers didn’t capture her, a cold would weaken her enough. They made a quick count, analyzing the safest route they could get from where they were. 

“LYRIA!” 

Oh, right, they had a new companion; a righteous knight who seemed keen on being heroic even in the tightest of situations. Truly, they picked the best companion ever. With less than enthusiastic move, they leaped toward her, unsheathing their sword and struck the first soldier they could find.

In seconds they found themselves surrounded by the soldiers, earning a whispered curse under their breath. Disarming a few of them would be easy, but all of these at once would be too much. 

Doable, but too much for them who rarely would give this high of an effort.

Thankfully, their knight companion was more than a capable fighter to deal enough for them to finish the rest. “LYRIA!” repeated the knight, as if she only has that word alone to communicate with. Acting like a spearhead, the knight pushed through, parrying and countering without a care in the world. Her sole focus was on Lyria and they are pleased to ride on her coattails, picking on the leftovers.

"Katalina!!" 

Lyria finally replied to her call, throwing her whole body to the knight. They didn't glance toward their reunion, preferring to fight any soldier dared to interrupt. Those two girls needed time to properly flush out their emotions after all. Once they cleared the area, they finally allowed themselves to relax. Vyrn took off from his perch to approach the two ladies, inviting them silently to come as well.

“Are you okay?” the knight asked as she checked over the younger girl’s form, “Why are you soaked? Did you fall into the river?” her voice rose as the rustling intensified with Lyria’s squeak accompanying it. As an appropriate answer, Lyria let out a sheepish laugh, “I...might’ve gotten too curious” 

The lady knight clicked her tongue, a reprimand probably was ready at the tip of her tongue. Before she could start, however, they decided that it’s best not to let Lyria stood between the wind with those wet clothes. Slipping off of their hood, they shoved it to Lyria who accepted it with a bright smile. “Thank you, Gran!” she chirped, putting it on as best as she could. 

A hand was placed on their unoccupied shoulder. Slightly, they turned their head to see the knight smiling politely at them. “Thank you. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for your assistance in leading me to her” she bowed her head, placing her other hand on her chest as she did. Too formal, they thought and waved her grateful gesture off

Those Empire soldiers would come at any given time, they’d do better if they use this time to run instead.

Without wasting their time, they deliberated their choice, asking Vyrn to scout their route before they took it. While the dragon flew to observe, the two ladies had begun conversing with one another like an old friend. A wry smile made way to their lips; this had spiraled into something beyond them, hadn’t it?

Now, what...they wanted to ask.

And a terrible roar apparently answered their question.

Followed by a horrible, painful, agony on their middle. Their hand moved fast, grasping at their stomach...or where it should be if their hand did not just meet nothing but a coagulated mess. The pain burnt, spreading across their body within seconds until their legs buckled, too weak to support them.

Faintly, they could hear Vyrn’s worried beckons and both Lyria and the knight’s exclamation of surprise. Vaguely they heard their slowed heartbeat, their blood seeping into the grass below as their breathing became shallow with each one they took. Their eyes grew heavy, nose stuffed with iron scent as their thought finally caught up with their reality.

Oh… they thought as they raised their weak hand to see the blood coating their skin, they’re dying…

Well, at least they didn’t die as a skyfarer…

Take that...dad…

* * *

It should’ve ended right then and there, their story coming to a close. They’d be told as a hero; maybe, or they could never be known at all; a much better alternative. It’s a life they didn’t regret to have, albeit a little too short. They lived, knowing what they need to know and holding onto what they believed; a simple, but happy life.

And well, their father’s wish was dashed before it began, so in a way, they had exacted their revenge on that old bastard as well. An accomplishment they were proud to have. 

Dying felt...hollow. Like they’re missing something crucial, something too important to let go. Was it their senses? The vital part of their body to feel the grass beneath them tickling them, which it did, strangely enough. This was a strange stray thought as many said that you'd think of your dearest memory when you're on your death bed. Death was a lot like sleeping in an endless dream of one's memory, they told. You’d never wake up from the dream, neither would you realize that it’s a dream. They suspected the process would be seamlessly smooth, like slipping into a tub of water.

So then...why did they feel anything at all as they lay on the ground with their last breath?

Suddenly they gasped, air rushing through their nose like surging water. A series of coughs interrupted them, inconveniencing, yet they still greedily inhaled as much air as they could. Their mind might have given up, but their body didn’t. It forced them to keep taking more and more air to keep their lungs running and blood pumping. 

They were, no, **are** alive.

“It will be fine...” a voice was spoken, resonated inside their head. They snapped their head toward the source, eyes widening at the sight of the blue-haired girl they had to rescue before stood her ground, glowing ethereally. Her eyes gleamed as she approached them and offered them her dainty hand. “What?” they responded, bewildered and perhaps disoriented. This question caused her to flinch slightly, doubt began to fester on her form.

Her lips were fixed onto a tight line, her hand shaky despite the confidence in her eyes. She doubted what she’s giving them; afraid of what they might say about what would come after. Was it a blessing or a curse because they were pretty sure they’re dying and one life couldn’t be saved without a steep price.

Yet their hand moved, meeting her in a tight grip, “You know what...” they rasped as strength flowed into their body, rejuvenating and empowering, “...I’ll give you a chance” and it felt like they were intoxicated. As if a new soul had just fused with their weakened one.

From the back of their mind, a roar echoed. Greater, stronger than the previous one. Their hand clasped Lyria’s tighter as name began to form inside their mind. Then as one, the two of them raised their hands, beckoning a monstrous form from the sky above.

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER?
> 
> Walfried: "There could be a chance that you two would have to fight once you meet him again--"
> 
> Gran: "I'm in, let's find him!"


End file.
